


Playing Hooky

by spicyarnor



Category: Trails of Cold Steel, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyarnor/pseuds/spicyarnor
Summary: Rean has a difficult time getting out of bed thanks to a certain awful slacker.Absolutely spoiler-free! Read with impunity~





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sh1defier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh1defier/gifts).



The soft sound of distant school bells woke Rean from sleep. "Oh no," he said aloud, sitting upright in a panic. "How did I sleep this late?"

Warm arms wrapped around his waist and soft lips kissed at his side, and he looked down to see Crow smirking up at him. "That's what happens when you get a taste of me, Rean. Once just isn't enough and before you know it, you're staying up til dawn and sleeping through class just to get your fix. Congratulations, you're a slacker like me now. It's contagious. Should've used protection."

Rean flushed, remembering last night. What he said was mostly accurate, but they totally _had_ used protection, and Crow was just an idiot. An irresponsible, irresistible idiot. "Ha ha, very funny. We still have to go to class."

"Aw, come on," Crow whined, wrapping his arms tighter around Rean and leaning his head against his stomach. "You've never missed a day of class in your life. Wouldn't you rather stay in bed with me all day?"

"Of course I would, but that's not happening," Rean sighed, looking down at the silver-haired boy. He was making the most ridiculous-looking puppy eyes at him. " _Crow,_ " he groaned, closing his eyes.

"Just one day," Crow insisted. "How about a trade? A first for a first?"

"Huh?"

"Your first day playing hooky for _my_ first... well... Let's just say there are things we haven't tried yet." His face was sly and shameless, and despite really not wanting to skip class Rean felt his willpower slipping away. Plus, Crow _really_ wanted to spend the day with him... The whole day... It had taken him ages to convince the boy to even date him in secret, and now he was the one being chased, even literally being clung to? It felt very, very good.

He tried to look stern as he faced him, but the lovestruck smile spreading across his face ruined it as he cupped Crow's face in his hands and bent down.

"You're a terrible influence," he said before kissing him. Crow responded very quickly and before Rean knew it he was laying on his back again, Crow lying partially on top of him, kissing him and doing that _thing_ with his tongue that turned Rean into putty... but slowly, relaxed, as if they had all the time in the world.

"I warned you," Crow reminded him, kissing his jaw, then his ear. "Many, many times. Your fault for not listening."

Rean sighed, relaxing into his bed as Crow kissed at his neck, tasting his skin with his tongue, making heat flicker in Rean's belly. "Okay, I'll take the blame for this," he conceded perhaps a bit too readily, running his hands along Crow's bare back. He felt so _good_ , warm and eager and terribly well-built for a guy who seemed to spend all his free time losing money gambling... And an entire day of being here with him, touching him, feeling him close by his side and forgetting the rest of the world...

"So do we have a deal?" Crow asked, smirking down at him in that open, crooked way of his that always hit Rean right in the heart.

"Only if we add another trade to the deal," Rean replied. "I skip class and stay here with you, but this is officially _your_ fault."

The silver-haired boy laughed, light and carefree, then, wiping a tear from his eye, cupped one side of Rean's face with a hand. "You've got a deal," he agreed, then pressed a quick peck to his lips. "I'll take full responsibility. You're making an honest man out of me already, Rean," he teased, visibly on the edge of bursting into laughter again.

Rean snorted, but the obvious joke still made his heart race. " _Crow_ ," he intoned again, reaching up and touching his face, Crow's silly expression softening into something a bit closer to serious as Rean ran his thumb over his lower lip.

They kissed each other at the same time, Rean's fingers threading up into Crow's bandanaless hair, Crow's fingers gently brushing the edges of his scar as he slid his knee up between Rean's legs, and, his heart aching with happiness, hormones racing, Rean thought to himself with excitement that perhaps this was the best worst decision he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a request for Crow and Rean waking up together.
> 
> I was gonna write super sappy sleepy fluff but this happened instead. I hope you like it!  
>  ❤️


End file.
